


Trace

by nicoleiacross



Series: Stardust and Ink [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law can't sleep and Cora-san is kind of not amused that this is how they end up having a heart-to-heart.<br/>[Please read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931386">Wonderful</a> first, this ties in vaguely.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting used to these two; thought this up at work and i can't sleep, sooooo have a thing uvu

_When it comes to being lucky, he's cursed._ **– First Cut, Sheryl Crow**

 

♥

 

It's late—or early, depending on who you ask—when Law firsts notices.

 

He's been sleeping much better lately; his crew welcomed Cora-san with open arms and the blonde's settled in well, despite teasing Law the first few days for the obvious namesake of his crew. (Law had responded with denial and protest, even though he knew it was absolutely useless.) Cora-san adjusted quickly and the crew didn't bat an eye whenever the man retired at the same time as Law, taking up the same spot as their captain. Even when waking the two up, no one says anything when they find Law curled up close to Cora-san, as close as he could get... which usually meant being full body latched to the taller man. Cora-san asks about it after a few days and Law just shrugs; if he had to guess, his crew is probably just glad he's actually getting sleep for once.

 

Which is where he is now.

 

He's definitely sleeping _better_... but, that doesn't really mean he's sleeping _more_. He always ends up falling asleep first; but, try as he might, he's yet to get through an entire night without waking up. Usually, it's about two or so hours after he managed to fall asleep and Cora-san has fallen into a deep sleep that Law _knows_ is near impossible to wake him from. Normally, Law can go back to sleep in record time. He just finds a new spot to curl up, puts his head down, and lets the reassuring sound of Cora-san's heart beat lull him back to sleep. Today, however....

 

Law's already moved four times—from his initial spot nestled into Cora-san's side, to lying on top of the man, lying across his lap, back to his initial spot, and finally half-splayed across the broad chest, glaring holes in the far wall for his inability to get comfortable. Law's getting ready to move again—ready to stand and go pace the halls for a bit or, if they're close enough, head to the shore for a walk and hopefully wear himself out by walking around—when Cora-san's arm moves to rest across the back of his legs, as though telling him to stop moving around. If he wanted, Law could still get loose... but, he kind of likes the unconscious gesture (and he double checks just to ensure that, sure enough, the blonde is still fast asleep) and instead repositions his upper body to curl up on Cora-san, while keeping his legs folded next to him. He takes the time to actually study the man.

He really hasn't changed all that much from what Law can remember, especially so now that he's started wearing his painted smile and starburst again. He smiles, just a small smile, thinking about the explosion in the newspapers when Corazón was suddenly back in the pirating world, his bounty skyrocketing from where it had left off when he suddenly disappeared. In passing, Law wonders if Sengoku or Tsuru had anything to do with how quickly his bounty showed up... he shakes the thoughts away and returns his focus to Cora-san. His eyes seem a bit darker than Law remembers and it's something of a curiosity to him; the circles aren't nearly as bad as Law's but they're _there_ and _very_ noticeable when he's awake. He'd always thought the man looked troubled in his brother's company and had attributed it to the "traumatic event" that the other executives were always talking about. Now that he knows the mute state was his own doing and _actually knows_ what the traumatic event was... he thought that maybe the look was the fear of getting caught. But, if that were the case, he shouldn't look nearly so gloomy as he does some days. (Some of Law's crew thinks it's all an elaborate ruse to get them all captured and Law executed; for their sakes, they figured quick enough that they shouldn't gossip where their captain could hear them.) Maybe he'll ask about it one day. Or, maybe Cora-san will be willing to speak up on his own.

Law's attention drifts more, studying the small scars he never noticed before—nicks and scrapes and scratches that decorate his face and neck; that Law can't figure if they were from fights or from his own clumsy habits. And _that_... is when he finally notices.

All he does is shift, to try and adjust where his weight rests so his arms don't fall asleep, when Cora-san flinches in his sleep and makes a sleepy, grumbled curse that almost sounds like a whine. Law immediately goes still, a frown etching across his face, and waits to see if the man wakes up... but, all Cora-san does is turn onto his side (effectively knocking Law off his chest) and wraps the smaller man up in a hug that's just tight enough to nestle at his hair. Law still has more than enough space to squirm about and rolls his eyes when he feels his hair nuzzled. He doesn't mind—quite the opposite, he finds it entertaining and comforting whenever Cora-san snuggles him, even if it means the blonde is cooing about how soft his hair is—but right now he's trying to figure out what even happened that made him lose his spot.

It's a little hard to see at first; the room is dark and Cora-san has his back to the window, so most of the limited light is shadowed by his larger frame. So, he uses his hands to 'see'; he feels out, carefully pressing up Cora-san's torso from his waist. At first, he just marvels at the ripple of muscle beneath his hands—the way some muscles twitch when his hands rub over them, the way Cora-san will instinctively lean in or arch away from certain touches... until he gets to his ribs. As soon as his right hand brushes the bottom of his ribcage on the left, Cora-san recoils and the sound he makes this time is a definite whimper. Law pulls his hands away immediately and feels his breath catch as he waits to see if—

"Nngh... Law?" _Shit._ He flinches and peeks up. Cora-san is still mostly asleep, rubbing at his eyes and trying to wake up enough to focus his vision, "What—nnghn... eyes, gimme a sec... shit, Law, what _time_ is it?"

"Early. Go back to sleep." He tries to play it off and presses his hands up against Cora-san's shoulders, trying to push him onto his back once more, "Did I wake you?"

"Don't think so... think I hit somethin' wrong when I turned." Cora-san grumbles, finally giving up on rubbing his eyes and settling instead for keeping them shut. He eventually rolls back onto his back, cracking one eye open to try looking at Law again, "Did _I_ wake _you_ up?"

"... No...? Oh. I was awake before you turned over, don't worry about it." Law waves the concern away; it's only happened once or twice; but, sometimes Cora-san _does_ turn over, even when Law's sleeping on top of him, and manages to dislodge the captain, which ends in a very confused Law trying to figure out what woke him up. He smiles at the concerned look and rolls his eyes, carefully lying back down against Cora-san's side. "Seriously. I've been awake for a while."

Cora-san finally nods and the subject drops... or it should. Instead, Law finds his mouth working faster than his brain, "Are you alright?"

His only response is a sleepy hum; he could just stop there... but he _really_ wants to know. Especially if he's been hurting the man without realising it, "I mean... you said you hit something wrong? Hit what?"

"Oh, that? Old wounds," Cora-san raises a hand to cover a wide yawn, "Don't worry about it— _Law_!"

Normally, the indignant squawk of protest would be highly entertaining; Law just rolls his eyes and swats the man's hands away when he makes to try pulling his shirt back down. It's much easier to see with Cora-san on his back; the light is still horrible, but at least Cora-san's frame isn't casting a shadow. Law slaps his hand again, " _Hold still_."

"Law, it's _nothing_." Cora-san still tries to pull his shirt back down, even when it results in a whack every single time and they start glaring at each other, "The only thing you're gonna do is make yourself upset. Leave it alone."

"Just let me _see._ I could probably—"

" _No_."

Law's mouth snaps shut and his glare is slowly becoming more of a confused frown. If it's a wound, he should be able to treat it. He _wants_ to treat it, if it's giving Cora-san problems. The blonde squirms enough to sit up—manages to catch Law before he tumbles backwards by hooking an arm around his waist—and resituates the captain in his lap while his free hand fixes his shirt. There's a longer beat of silence before he finally sighs, "I know what you _want_ to do, Law. I appreciate the gesture, I really do. But some things are better left alone. You can _look_ , if you want... but I'm telling you right now, the only thing you're going to do is get upset."

"I _want_ to see."

Another, shorter stretch of silence.

"If I show you, you have to promise not to try using your powers. I don't know if the Op-Op Fruit lets you treat old wounds as effectively as new ones or not; but, regardless... I don't want you to. All right?"

Law scowls; but, after a moment, he nods, " _Fine_."

It still takes a few seconds longer for Cora-san to concede; when he finally does, it's with a heavy sigh and he finally pulls his shirt off over his head, reaches towards the bedside table to find the lamp for light (and Law is honestly surprised he hasn't knocked the thing over yet), and leans back on his hands so that Law has a better view of his torso. Immediately, Law's attention zeroes in on his ribs, trying to find what he touched before, and he feels something trying to knot in his chest.

There are plenty of old scars and a number of bruises all over Cora-san. It's to be expected and honestly, Law always thought he'd be prepared for the number of injuries... but, at that point, he'd always thought of them as self-inflicted, accidental injuries from the man's clumsiness. _Now_ he's starting to realise what he should have earlier: that there are _other_ injuries and that a good number of them aren't remotely Cora-san's fault.

The one on his ribs is from Law. He recognises it right off the bat and shifts, uncomfortably, before his attention travels a little further up and he feels the burn and bitter taste of bile building in the back of his throat. Cora-san's chest is decorated in a number of small, round scars that fray at the edges like tiny stars; he imagines how they must look on his back... the thought makes him look away, just as Cora-san lazily rubs over two of the bullet wounds near his shoulder.

"I did warn you, Law." His voice is quiet. He reaches over, gently taking Law's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turning his head to coax the captain into making eye contact and gives the most reassuring smile he can, "It's ok, though, isn't it? I'm sure you've your fair share of scars. Nothing's meant to be perfect." Law knows his answer is incoherent and isn't the least bit surprised when Cora-san gives him a curious look with a playfully reprimanding tone, "Don't mumble. What now?"

"... Those were all my fault, though."

For the briefest moment, Cora-san's hold on his face tightens—enough to make Law flinch, almost as much in surprise as pain—before he lets go in favour of nearly crushing Law in a hug.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again. Do you understand me? _Never._ _None_ of these were your fault. _None of them_."

Law feels numb; he wants to argue—he stabbed Cora-san, there's no way that _isn't_ his fault; if Cora-san hadn't been trying so hard to save Law, he'd never have gotten shot—but he can't find the will to do so. Instead, he wraps his arms and legs tight around Cora-san's torso, pressing his face stubbornly into the man's shoulder so he doesn't have to see the scars. He almost doesn't hear when Cora-san speaks up again.

"I could have dodged you _easily._ You know that. I didn't _have_ to steal the Op-Op Fruit. I could have just as easily waited for Doffy to steal it and made up some bullshit excuse for him to let you eat it. I did everything on my own accord. _None of it_ was your fault. Don't you _ever_ —" He trails off and Law feels him tense, the hug becoming almost unbearably tight, "Law, you haven't... did you... honestly spend this whole time thinking...?"

_Of course I did, you idiot!_

He wants to yell at him; he wants to yell at him so bad, to make him stop trying to clear Law's conscience. There were times the guilt was literally the only thing keeping Law going; the only thing that kept him struggling to become stronger so he _could_ stand up to Doflamingo one day. The only thing that kept him alive when he probably should have died.

The hug finally loosens and Law becomes painfully aware of the fact he has tears running down his face when Cora-san suddenly cups his cheeks and begins rubbing the wet streaks away with his thumbs, "God, Law... I never—if I'd known you were going to... I'm... sorry really doesn't feel like enough. You probably don't want me to apologise, but... I really don't want you apologising, either."

Confusion is starting to settle on Law, more so when Cora-san presses a firm, reassuring kiss to his forehead.

"I can't change what happened. Neither can you. So let's just... agree not to, ok?" Cora-san's hands move back, just enough that his fingers can tangle in Law's hair and he presses their foreheads together, "Everything's ok now. I'm here, so are you. We're right where we need to be. Everything that happened, happened for a reason."

"But what if it _didn't_ —" Law hates the way his voice cracks, hates how much he feels like he's a little kid again; lost, hopeless, and desperate. He never wanted to feel like that again but right now—

"Shh, shh, shh... deep breath, Lawsy." Cora-san's voice is gentle, guiding; it's a different side that Law's only seen once or twice before and never had the mind to really appreciate it.

Now is different; he still feels the horrible things he felt then... but this is so different. This time Cora-san's right in front of him. Cora-san's going to be there this time. He doesn't need to feel everything alone; he has someone that understands exactly what he's trying to convey, he realises, because Cora-san _knows_.

He hadn't really thought about it before—about what the man had been doing since they'd been separated. He knows Cora-san mentioned that he couldn't remember much from before the navy found him in the snow and he'd understood. The shock of nearly dying would be enough to give anyone a spotted memory...but then to have all of those memories just _come back_ so suddenly. To realise that he'd missed Law growing up, that he hadn't been there. Cora-san understands what Law's feeling because he felt it, too. Law just hadn't considered it in favour of relishing the fact that Cora-san was _alive_ —

Oh. He had already been doing exactly what Cora-san wanted him to.

He feels the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile and he gives a small nod, "Right."

Cora-san finally gives him a smile in return, "There we go. Don't think about 'what if'... just think about now. Right now." Law nods and smiles when the blonde gives him another kiss that turns into a small trail—his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek, finally his lips, "Right now, we're both ok and that's all that matters. Agreed?"

"Yeah... that—that sounds good."

Law lets out a slow, deep breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and smiles when Cora-san's hands leave his hair so that his arms can move down to curl around Law's waist. The captain responds by nestling up under the man's chin to begin leaving small kisses and light bites along his neck—just enough that Cora-san starts squirming and mumbling for him to stop being a brat when Law grins against his neck.

"Can't sleep, though."

"Not my problem, brat."

"Very much your problem." Law bites a little harder this time, barely resists the urge to laugh when Cora-san _squeaks_ (Law is never going to let go of the fact the man has such a sensitive neck. This is probably his single favourite discovery and he is _never_ going to stop taking advantage of it), "Like you're going back to sleep, _anyways_."

"Oh, you cheeky little—" He swears this time when Law bites where his neck and shoulder meet and finally turns to pin Law down on the bed. As intimidating as the annoyed glare _should_ be, Law just grins up at him and reaches up to curl his arms around the man's neck.

"Bet you can't wear me out enough for me to go back to sleep."

Law knows perfectly well that he's setting himself up for a losing bet; but, the challenge works out exactly in his favour and—if he remembers in the morning—he's absolutely going to gloat about how _easy_ it is for him to get Cora-san so worked up... assuming he remembers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My brain ran away a bit towards the middle but I really needed Law seeing Cora-san's scars ok, ok.  
> Also, I am a giant wuss when it comes to writing anything smutty now days so I'll just leave that to ya'lls imaginations and I should really be going to bed I have to work at a dumb hour tonight. But then I'm off the next two days so \o/ 
> 
> Anywho, C&C is always welcome and please lemme know if you spot any typos or anything!


End file.
